


Why F1 Drivers should not have groupchats

by Quagswagging



Series: Groupchat Shenanigans [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: As any good story, it started with George Russell's love for shirtless photos and spiralled from there.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Groupchat Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086368
Comments: 65
Kudos: 287





	Why F1 Drivers should not have groupchats

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this.  
> Please dont yell.

It started out as a joke in the “Twitch gang”. 

Most of the guys teased George for his love for shirtless photos, and it had all spiralled from there. George was not one to back down, and the more they teased him about his photos, the spicier the selfies George would send became. Whereas he had first only taken photos with the food he had made to show the guys, he now sent them pictures post-work-out, when he was shirtless and sweaty and only wearing shorts that hung way too low on his hips.

Alex called him “Lewis Hamilton” once, but no one else complained, and George continued sending the pictures.

Antonio was mostly awfully quiet in the chat unless they asked him something, and it was, therefore, a big surprise when the Italian send them a selfie one night. In the picture, the Italian was sprawled back against the pillows on his bed, his hair hanging loosely around his face and his plush lips slightly parted. The photo showed the Italian’s torso too, all tan shiny skin and while the description “Got a haircut” was obviously bullshit, no one complained again.

If anything, everyone was more than a little supportive and more than a little eager for more, and Tonio got a lot more active in the chat after that.

Charles was never one to shrug off a challenge, and he was the next person to send a spicy selfie. No one quite understood why or how Charles had taken a photo in the shower, but he _had_ , and it was almost bordering on straight out porn. The photo only cut off just above Charles’s hips and it was clear Charles knew how to pose.

Lando instantly forwarded the picture to Max and got an angry screaming rant in return.

Worth it.

From then on, it was a big frenzy. Alex sent a picture of the scar over his collarbone, showing too much of his abs for it to be innocent, and Lando shared a picture of him weightlifting (from behind - no one had expected the little driver to have such a good arse). Nicky mostly ignored the pictures, except for George’s, and eventually sent a picture of him trying on world’s tiniest shorts.

The chat had gone from innocent screaming about games to badly hidden thirst but again, no one was complaining. 

Lando eventually added more of the younger guys - Max, Lance, Esteban, Pierre and Carlos - to the chat, but that only made things worse.

~~~~

"Did you see what that fucker Leclerc sent in the group?" Max huffed out angrily as he sat down next to Lando, who had been talking to Daniel.

"Ah yes, the baby chat." Dan spoke in a wise voice, before quickly leaning in to look at Max's phone. Max showed the two men the picture of Charles, or well, of Charles's crotch. 

"Damn." Daniel said, before squeaking when Max slapped his shoulder. Lando had scrolled up a little, before snorting.

"It was George's fault though." He chuckled, showing the mirror selfie George had sent where the Brit was only in his boxers too, dragging the waistband down a little with his thumb.

"I want in on this chat." Daniel hummed. Max glared.

"If you get into the chat you're never getting into me again." The Dutchman hissed. 

"Fair play." Daniel said, getting up and wandering off with an amused smile on his face, probably to go and gossip with Michael.

"Now I need to send a picture like that." Max grumbed. Lando raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. Max shrugged.

"Can't let him win." He mumbled. Lando sighed.

"You two are hopeless." He chuckled. Max huffed.

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy this, I know you save all the pictures in a separate folder on your phone.” the Dutchman said. Lando glared and stuck out his tongue.

“I need to find a new best friend.” Lando grumbled, slinking down on the sofa. Max raised an eyebrow, his face softening.

“I’m your best friend?” he asked. Lando rolled his eyes.

“Well not anymore!”

Later that day, Lando squeaked when he opened the photo Max had sent in the group chat. The Dutchman was only dressed in tight black boxers and a white shirt that was pulled up, the hem stuck between Max’s teeth. The Dutchman was stood in front of a mirror, but he wasn’t alone, a pair of muscled arms (no doubt belonging to Daniel) wrapped around his waist and a pair of hands lightly playing with the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down and shaving way too much skin.

Lando nibbled his lip and saved the picture into the right folder, palming his own length through the thin fabric of his sleep shorts as he scrolled through the collection of photos, quietly thanking Charles for setting up the group.

~~~~

“Lewis, I need help.” George spoke up, bursting into the older Brit’s driver room. Lewis looked up and raised a brow. 

“Sure, what is it.” he asked instantly. 

“I need you to teach me how to make good sexy selfies.” George wheezed out before he lost courage. Lewis frowned lightly.

“You… why?” he asked, not even seeming to question why George had come to him. George hesitantly, but then reluctantly showed Lewis the group chat. Lewis didn’t seem as surprised as he should have been but George didn’t dare to question how he knew. Lewis hesitated for a moment on Max and Daniel’s photo, before nodding curtly.

“I have an idea, come with me.” Lewis said, taking George’s arm and leading him along while asking where George’s hotel was. 

George had never expected to undress in front of Lewis, but here he was, wearing just his boxers as Lewis looked through the room with a critical eye. 

“Pose in front of the bathroom mirror, the light is best there.” Lewis said, bringing George along and staying next to him. Lewis adjusted George’s posture a little and George let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Lewis’s soft hands on his skin. His cock was half-hard by the time Lewis was happy with his pose, but George supposed that only made him look better on the photo. 

Lewis told him to take a few pictures before fussing over George’s hair a little, messing it up and George had to admit it _worked_. 

“One moment.” Lewis then said, shooting George a long glance before slipping out of the room. George waited patiently, tugging his boxers down a bit lower so more of his v-lines was on show. Lewis came back and George let out a strangled sound when he realised Lewis was only in his underwear now too.

“You need something impressive if you want to be better than Max.” Lewis said with a wink, taking George’s phone. George nodded dumbly and shuffled after the older man as Lewis walked back to the bedroom, settling on the bed. George sat down next to him and Lewis pushed him down, pressing their bodies flush together and rolling them both onto their sides.

“Okay?” Lewis asked. George nodded and swallowed thickly, eyes falling to Lewis’s lips. Lewis smiled and leaned in, their lips meeting in a messy open-mouthed kiss as George instinctively pushed their groins together. He barely noticed Lewis was taking photos, until the older man pulled away.

“One second.” he muttered, staying pressed close against George while he typed away at the younger man’s phone, before throwing it in direction of the nightstand. Lewis smirked and settled between George’s thighs.

“Now, where were we?” 

When George checked his phone a few hours later, he had over 100 unread messages, 90% of them written in all caps. 

“You fucked Lewis?” Alex yelled when George finally picked up the phone. Lewis, still laying in bed next to George, chuckled softly upon hearing the screaming but stayed quiet besides that, only rubbing his hand over George’s thigh. 

“Well he fucked me mostly, but yes.” George chuckled. Alex didn’t know what to say.

It only made George more smug.

~~~~~~

Lance only ever send one picture, to show off the tattoo curled over his ribs. He was posed in front of the mirror and seemed a little flustered, but the towel hanging loosely around his hips had clearly been deliberate, as had been his lightly parted lips. 

Lance did not take kindly to Charles forwarding the photo to Checo.

But Lance took his revenge, with some help from Max.

“You’re not sending dick pics to the grid!” Pierre told Charles loudly, the Monégasque running out of his reach and protectively clutching his phone to his chest. 

“It’s not a dick pic.” he huffed. Pierre folded his arms over his chest. 

“Your dick is in the picture.” he said. “So it’s a dick pic.” Charles blew a raspberry. 

“It’s only partially in view, my hand is covering most of it.” he said with a roll of his eyes.

“Because you were jerking off!” Pierre cried out. Charles waved him off,

“Details details.” he tutted. “Now you need to make a picture of my ass.” he added. Pierre blinked dumbly.

“W-what-” he huffed. Charles huffed and shoved his phone in his friend’s hands, taking off his shorts and shirt and kneeling on the floor. 

“Come on I will blow you after, just please take the photo.” Charles whined. Pierre groaned and agreed with a small nodd, watching appreciatively as Charles tucked his feet under his arse and arched his back to make his rather flat behind seem more round. He was wearing Ferrari red panties which made Pierre roll his eyes a little.

“Show off.” he muttered, but he still dutifully takes some photos, forwarding them to the group, before chucking the phone away and instead letting his hands run down Charles’s back.

“Now can you please stop being so stubborn and go back to your usual self?” Pierre whispered softly, kissing Charles’s temple and smiling as the man seemed to melt back into him. 

He liked Charles the Ferrari driver, Charles the stubborn chaotic demon that was way too confident and competitive for his own good. But he _loved_ sweet, kind Charles, the boy he had come to know years ago but who had started to disappear. 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Charles gasped softly once he had pushed into Pierre, the Frenchman laying under him with a heaving chest.

“Charles-” Pierre whined. Charles groaned.

“Not for the chat, for me. So I can see you being so beautiful every day.” he spoke softly. Pierre sighed and nodded, blushing and looking away as Charles quickly snapped a photo.

“Gorgeous.” Charles whispered.

Pierre’s heart swelled.

It was only the next morning that they realised something was not quite right.

“Oh god!” Charles yelled. “He, why-” he stuttered. Pierres sluggishly looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Lance forwarded my picture into the main group!” Charles said, almost shoving his phone into Pierre’s face. The main group consisted of all the current drivers, plus a few who had dropped out the past years. 

“Why are you complaining? They all seem to appreciate it.” Pierre muttered, reading through the comments. Charles groaned.

“ _Seb_ is in that chat.” he whined. Pierre snorted.

“Oh you’re going to get another lecture.” he hummed. Charles whined and pouted.

“The last lecture about how bandanas were not fit to wear during galas was already bad enough.” he grumbled. Pierre grinned, kissing Charles’s forehead.

“Oh, but this is going to be much worse. Much, much worse.” 

Charles did not feel comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 1200 more ideas based on this so lemme know if you need more jsjsjs  
> This is the weirdest thing I ever wrote, ya welcome.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic.


End file.
